happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Watering the Plants
'''Watering the Plants '''is the 29th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. This episode introduces Gady the madremonte, and is also the debut of Tide as a CCF character. Roles Starring * Tide * Gady Featuring * Floppy * Nymph * Leo, Capri and Serpent * Mothey Appearances * Fiji Plot Tide swims freely in a lake, when a terrified Fiji swims by. He warns Tide about Floppy, who is in a submarine on yet another creature hunt. Tide flees as quickly as possible. Floppy's submarine fires a torpedo at Tide but he narrowly escapes by heading onto dry land. With the hot sun beating down, Tide looks for a place to lay low. He fortunately comes across a certain plant store. Gady notices her Venus flytrap is hungry and takes it out to feed. With the opportunity in his hands, Tide hydrates himself with a nearby garden hose and shapeshifts into Gady. Tide, in his new form, acts casually and tends to the various plants, watering himself from time to time. Leo, Capri and Serpent enter the store to buy a plant. Tide lets them look at a flower next to him. But it causes Leo to sneeze, unleashing his fiery breath and setting Tide's hair aflame. Panicking, Tide mistakenly grabs Serpent thinking he was a hose and gets bitten in the eye as a result. Meanwhile, Gady meets up with Nymph for advice on plant care. Nymph explains that the Venus flytrap needs to eat bugs, pointing to an unlucky fly that gets caught in the plant's jaws. Gady thanks her for the advice and proceeds to drag her plant away. The still hungry flytrap has just enough time to bite off Nymph's head. Back at the store, Tide soaks himself with a watering can to extinguish the fire, while Leo apologizes. Capri finds the perfect plant and the trio set off. But a bigger threat arrives; Floppy is seen outside through the back window. Tide now plans to sneak back to his aquatic home. Though since he is all out of water, he cannot change back. Gady continues to search for food for her Venus flytrap. The sun goes down and Mothey flies overhead, becoming a target for Gady's plan. She hangs a light near her plant to attract Mothey's attention. Soon enough, the moth creature is drawn to the light and the flytrap devours him wings and all. Tide reaches a hose, but Floppy comes in and finds him. He sprays the hose to defend himself at the same time she fires a taser gun, resulting in them both being electrocuted. Tide turns back to his old form and his body sinks down a drain. Gady returns and sees Floppy's corpse, so she lets her flytrap eat it. Deaths # Nymph's head is bitten off. # Mothey is devoured by the Venus flytrap. # Floppy and Tide are electrocuted to death. Trivia * The episode was originally just about Gady and her Venus flytrap. Tide was later added into the story and the episode's title was changed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode